


Under a lucky star

by Akichin



Series: Oikage week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Arguing, Day 5, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, UFOs, oikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Oikawa, at this point, looks at you, no, not exactly you, but the stars above his head; he murmurs something that looks like a lament, a "please, don't make him mad at me" and it's whispered so softly that you feared to lost those words forever.It's a little prayer, you don't know if Oikawa is a believer and with which Gods he opens up to, but now you're the one in the sky, and the words just escape from your lips, even if you know that you're forbidden to talk to terrestrials.--Aka - You're a curious Alien that grants more than a little wish tonight.





	Under a lucky star

**Author's Note:**

> Get out and watch the sky these days because you may see the Lyrids!  
> Happy Oikage week to you all! :3

 

**Under a lucky star**

  
_{Why do people pray to the stars?_  
_Why are people attracted to the stars?_  
_Even when people looked down_  
_The stars will always look upon them }_  
Kalafina ft. Shinji Tanimura- Alcira no Hoshi

  
Humans are unusual creatures, you understand it already during your first day on Earth when, comfortably from the porthole of your spaceship, you're watching with intrusive curiosity two young boys quarrel among themselves.  
You know you should use your super-hearing only for important issues, but their screaming and their angry glances cheer you up and you find the debate more funny than those places that terrestrials call _"cinema"_.  
They wrinkle their forehead, cross their arms and avoid any eye contact - as if exchanging a look can be more dangerous than any physical touch.  
One of them is shaking his hands nervously, making funny expressions and his mate, more shy than him- or maybe just less expressive - merely nods his head as a sign of dissent.  
You could stop them, yelling from up here to calm down, but understanding all aspects of human life is your job - you were sent among the stars for this reason - and there is nothing more intriguing than a couple arguing heatedly.  
You listen carefully to their conversation, bad words and other murmurs you can't understand well; you think this is about _jealousy_ –they called it like that- and the dark haired boy - the silent one- must be the accused.  
  
«I knew you'd do it again.»  
You get a Pepsi, the odd drink they sell on Earth, and while you untap it, your eyes are moving from the face of one boy to the other, while waiting for an aggressive reply that can satisfy you.  
«Stop with this, I didn't do anything. »  
«I wonder if it's stupidity or malice.»  
A fast reply from Oikawa-san - _the dramatic expressions boy_ \- and the story becomes more intriguing when you see his face blush, a sense of anger ready to burst and could anticipate a nice and explosive ending.  
A part of you hopes it will like that, you know that men sometimes have fun to fight violently with each other, but your common sense tells you to cheer for them because, you know, they share a relationship that goes far beyond simple friendship.  
You're more on Tobio's side - _Mr. Silence_ \- because you sense that he's sincere, he's not lying and he is actually sure that he didn't do anything wrong.  
Maybe he looks stupid as Oikawa has said repeatedly, but you don't think he's a bad person - one more reason to support him.  
  
«So what, you spend so much time with Iwaizumi-san, even after your training, but I never say anything because I trust you.»  
One point for Tobio, even if you don't know who is the boy just mentioned; it's not important, now you expect Oikawa to apologize, maybe with a hug to console each other and everything will become again as before, before your arrival among the stars.  
«What!? I know Iwa-chan since we were kids, I can't say the same about you and Hinata.»  
Now there are too many names to remember, the quarrel deepens and you have to be more careful to follow the story; with a hand you grab a bag of chips you have at your side and you start to munch it slowly, continuing to hear their conversation.  
Tobio tries to justify himself, Oikawa attacks back; they continue like this until the black-haired boy snorts bored, irritated by the insistence of the other.  
The ending is unexpected, you don't understand who speaks but someone murmurs a polite _"fuck off"_ and both disappear, taking different paths.  
  

* * *  
 

You love the night on Earth, from above you can see all the lights that adorn the city, traffic lights, the screens of their phones and the twinkling sign of the nightclubs.  
Humans always find something to do, rarely they relax and their coming and going at times confuses you because you wonder if they find the time to stop, close their eyes and sleep.  
Among them you find one of your friends, Oikawa - he doesn't know you're observing him, _of course_ \- and on his face you see a distressed expression; the activity of his mind is considerable and, even if you can't read his thoughts, you feel an acute concern hanging over him.  
He's waiting, eagerly, while playing restless with the keys he has in his hands; the jingling doesn't bother you, but it's an accomplice of a enervating wait that goes on endlessly and that, now, it's disturbing also you.  
You never make direct contact with humans, and yet you feel empathy, you even fond of those two guys, even though you know them still very little and you would like to find out more about their lives.  
  
Oikawa, at this point, looks at you, no, not exactly you, but the stars above his head; he murmurs something that looks like a lament, a _"please, don't make him mad at me"_ and it's whispered so softly that you feared to lost those words forever.  
It's a little prayer, you don't know if Oikawa is a believer and with which Gods he opens up to, but now you're the one in the sky, and the words just escape from your lips, even if you know that you're forbidden to talk to terrestrials.  
«He's not angry.»  
It should be a way to console him, although the expression on his face seems more frightened than quiet; it's normal, you say to yourself, because at that distance he can only see the glow of the constellations and your ship looks like a star in his own eyes.  
But he heard, like a gust of wind to touch his cheeks, and now the shine in his eyes makes you understand that he's different from the others, you underestimated him, but maybe he knows things that humans tend to disbelieve.  
«Who's talking?»  
You laugh, it's a legitimate question and after all you've already broken a rule, you think that showing yourself in front of him can hardly make the situation worse; it should be a secret between you and him, and you're sure that no one will take him seriously, lucky you.  
«I am here, look up.»  
Your ship is now visible in his eyes, it's a trick you've learned years ago, and your gaze meets his for a short, very short moment.  
«I knew it!»  
He exclaims jumping around and continuing to move because he's too happy; it must be a huge discovery for him - he's in front of you and you're an alien! - but you can't reveal more about yourself, you can't tell him that you're not alone here and that many others of your race work from the sky to observe his planet.  
Your advices should be enough, sometimes humans find them in magazines and they call them _horoscope_ , but on this occasion it's all true, and you have to take care of his enthusiasm to discuss more serious issues.  
«He's not angry, but you have to apologize.»  
His face darkens, the nervousness returns and Oikawa would like to find a way to change the subject, but he can't because you are smarter than him.  
«How can you be so sure?»  
«I see and hear everything.»  
_A little white lie_ ; you can only see that part of the city, a bridge connecting two neighbourhoods and the guys meet there often, so you observe them, not exactly the whole world.  
But it's a lie for good, and when Tobio comes, taciturn again, you disappear suddenly and returns amongst the stars.  
«And what should I say? I know I was wrong.»  
A small smile appears on Tobio's face, it's almost imperceptible, and he watches amused the other guy and so you laugh too because Oikawa has just spoken to the sky, to the space, to _the void._  
  
«You're talking to your own conscience, right?»  
Tobio jokes, he's not angry any more and then Oikawa hugs him, trembling again with excitement, his face relaxes and the look that they dedicate to each other is a memory that you will keep with you forever, even after you'll return home.  
«I'm sorry, I swear; I promise that I will trust you more, but now I have to tell you something and I need you to listen me carefully.»  
«I forgive you, but no, please, don't start talking about UFOs and aliens.»  
Oikawa's eyes return to watch you: it's another prayer that he's asking, but this time you can't grant his wish, though, after all, having terrestrial friends isn't such a bad idea.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - send me some prompt @awesomeakimi


End file.
